Various padding materials have been applied to paper for wrapping and packaging. Such materials have not, however, been as strong, light and as convenient to secure in place as might be desired. An object of this invention is to provide a highly efficient padded wrapping and packaging material, which is extremely strong and easy to apply and to secure in place.